And so the Journey Begins...
by Desdemona3
Summary: You ever wonder how Terra first felt at the very beginning of the game when she woke up? Here's my take on it. Enjoy!


**_Author's Notes: This is a Final Fantasy 3/6 fanfic. It's about Terra at the very beginning of the game, when she first wakes up. Please read and review!_**  
  


:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  


  
"_Once upon a time, I dreamt I was a butterfly. I was conscious only of my fancies as a butterfly, and unconscious of my individuality as a man. Suddenly, I awoke, and was myself again. Now I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether I am now a butterfly dreaming that I am a man._" - Chuang Tzu   
  


:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  


  
Everything was blurry. The light wouldn't stop, even though I willed it to with all my heart. What was happening? Colors were mixed together, no way of telling where one thing ended and another began. Noise-- Loud! Echoes and pounds ferociously in my ears, leaving a huge headache in the before just confused head. Suddenly the noise began making sense, so to that I could at least understand what was being said. My eyes fluttered again.  
  
"You're awake, that's great!" said a blurry mass of color above me.  
  
"Wha- what? Where's that coming from!" I cried out, suddenly getting upset. I immediately regreted speaking so loudly, almost tumbling from the surface I was laying on, rocked by the shear pain of it.  
  
"Here, hold still. I won't hurt you," said the unknown figure once again. I felt something drop into my eyes, suddenly everything became clearer, although the headache was gradually getting worse. "Can you see me now? I hope you don't mind I used an eyedrop I found in your satchel." I couldn't have given a care.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked quietly, trying not to let on that I was scared shitless.  
  
"I'm Caraway, but that's not important. You were found in the caves, why were you there?" said the so called Caraway. With my sight back, I took time to study him for a moment, seeing he definetly wasn't in his prime age anymore, probably in his late fifties or so.  
  
"Why was I in the caves? What caves?" I thought for a moment, nothing coming up.  
  
"Oh dear...Do you remember your name?" he said, worry etched on his face.  
  
"My name?" of course I know my name! Everyone has a name... So what's my name? Come on, I know it! _'No you don't.'_ After a couple minutes of waging war with my mind, I sighed in defeat. "I don't know..." I said, tears welling in my eyes. I kept on blinking them shut, trying to force them back. Each time I closed my eyes though, they got heavier... and heavier... and--.  
  
The old man pulled the covers on the bed up to the green haired girl's chin and blew out the small lamp that lit the small room.  
  


:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  


  
"Aaah!" came a scream ripping from my lips. Caraway ran into the room.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked in anticipation.  
  
"I... I'm fine," I said, rubbing my temples. "I just had a dream, that's all." My nerves were on fire, fingers trembling, and I was anything BUT fine. I watched him walk back out of the room. I started to replay that horrible dream in my mind, I had to remember it before it vanished into nothingness like all other dreams do when you wake up. I shut my eyes.  
  
_"Ahh, hello my little magician, are you ready to work for me?" a strangely dressed man said evily to me, a sneer on his face. He had some type of large ring in his hands._  
  
I was terrified in my dream, why was he so scary? I tried to remember where I was at in the dream.  
  
_I was strapped to a hard metal chair, hands and legs cuffed to it. I couldn't move. I averted my gaze, the sight of this man made me want to vomit... An evil creature he was._  
  
What happened next? The dream was starting to fade, I was losing it. No. I remember now...  
  
_His hands held the ring and slid it down around my head, til it was resting against my forhead and sitting on my ears in a crown fashion. I certainly wasn't becoming a queen though.   
  
Then all was dark. _  
  
Was that a memory? Or just some odd dream people have? I slammed on the night table next to my bed, making the candle jump and the wick flicker and go out. I used to do something when this happened. I really wanted the candle lit again, so I cautiously reached out and touched the wik.   
  
The candle burned brightly, at the very touch of my hand.  
  
"What am I?" I murmured under my breath. A magician, that's what that cruel man from my dream called me. It must be a memory then. Suddenly a name lept to my mind.  
  
"Terra." The name fell from my lips, subconsciously.  
  
That must be my name. Terra. I shivered and slid under the covers again. Something is going to happen, I can feel it. I'll be taken away from this ruddy cabin, and I'll find out the truth. I'll find that cruel and oddly dressed man and make him tell me, he must've taken it from me.  
  
Caraway dashed into the room. "Hurry, you've got to get out of here!" he cried frantically. "They're looking for you, go out the back door and into the mines, you'll be safer there."  
  
"Thank you Caraway," I said. I made a dash out the door.  
  
And so my journey for the truth began.  
**  
**

THE END  


  


:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:  


  
  
**_Author's Notes: Sooo, how was that? Do ya like? I bet I screwed up some stuff, it's been awhile since I started at the beginning of the game. I haven't read any stories about how Terra felt at the very beginning of the game, so I just had to write this. Well, please review. Ciao!_**


End file.
